A Moment In Time: It's Just The Beginning
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: Season 7: The end of an era, but is it truly the end? Sam and Dean find themselves in a situation they can't escape from...what if that's not a bad thing?


"**A Moment In Time"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Supernatural**  
>Character(s): <strong>Sam and Dean Winchester and many guest stars**  
>Pairing: <strong>many

**Rating: **strong T (just to be safe because of the language)**  
>Words: <strong>2,674 words

**Requested By: **N/A**  
>ChallengeSummary: **The end of an era.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>2011 SPN convention I went to where Jensen talked about what he'd think would happen if Jeffery Dean Morgan came back to reprise his role as John Winchester and Jensen suggested this line; "It's time boys. It's time to come home." (I just had to write about it)

**Spoiler(s): **up to and including episode 7x04 ("Defending Your Life")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>N/A

**A/N #1: **At first this was going to go under my 'TV X-overs' version of "A Moment In Time" but I really like this and I want it exposed to it's correct fandom so I'm posting it separately so thanks in advance for giving this a chance =D

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's Just The Beginning"<strong>

He was on the brick of unconsciousness. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He didn't even _understand_ how he was hanging on for consciousness like he was at this point because the blast seemed to have obliterated everything around them in the secluded area. He should have been knocked out cold but he knew for certain that he was going to be very soon as the darkness overtook him.

Before he completely blacked out, he could have sworn her heard someone talking to him.

"_It's time son. It's time to come home." _

***SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN***

He was confused when he woke up in a dark field in the middle of nowhere. He rubbed his eyes a couple times, shook his head from side to side but it didn't change the fact that he was still stuck in the middle of nowhere.

_Where the hell am I?_

The only good thing was that he was left with his metallic baby but that didn't make sense at all. He specifically remembered leaving her behind when he headed inside but inside of what? That was the question.

He sighed as he pulled himself together, getting ready to survey his surroundings further, that is until he heard a groan from the passenger side of the Impala.

His body went on high alert instantly before he slowly went to check out the source of the groan. He was relieved when he noticed the familiar mop of brown tousled hair before he quickly moved to offer his assistance.

"Sam? Sammy? Can you hear me?" The oldest Winchester questioned as he watched his brother try to regain his focus as he rubbed the back of his head. He had to resist his need to shake his brother awake, not wanting to harm him in any way.

Sam squinted up at Dean, not believing that his brother was standing, or crouching, beside him. "Dean?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah man, it's me. Does anything hurt?" He questioned as he quickly checked the younger hunter over for any injuries.

Sam grunted. "Besides my head, no. You?" He questioned, as he too looked over his older brother for any wounds he may have acquired.

Dean shook his head in the negative. "Same. Do you remember anything?"

"What'd you mean?" His confusion was now clearly evident on his face.

Dean sighed. "I can't remember what happened before I blacked out." He stated as he straightened himself up before offering his hand.

Sam took the proffered hand as he tried to remember what happened. "I can't either…That can't be good Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam started to brush the dirt off his clothes. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean retorted quickly as he looked around once again. It was with a clearer mind did Dean realize that he _did_ recognize the empty field. It was the same field that he and Sam had set off those fireworks in their youth…it was also the same field he woke up in after he was shot.

Dean's eyes widened at the realization. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam's brow furrowed for his brother's reaction, not completely sure what would have brought that kind of cursing on since he was completely calm moments ago. "What's wrong?"

"We're dead…that's what's wrong Sam." Dean practically growled, not liking the fact that he was dead…again.

Sam's eyes widened as his brother's words sunk in. _They were dead. _It made sense now but the news was still depressing…now if only they could remember _how_ they died.

He was still wondering this as he took in his surroundings; all that was there was an empty field and a road that seemed to run for miles.

"Think it's the same set of rules this time around?" Sam questioned as he turned to his brother, who was having roughly the same thoughts.

"You mean following the road and such?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean shrugged as he walked around the Impala. "Well let's find out." He declared before they both got into the beloved car and headed down the deserted road.

***SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN***

"Have you figured out which Heaven we're in?" Sam questioned fifteen minutes into the car ride. The silence was getting to him and with practically no scenery to look at; he was getting bored really quickly (which was very rare for the younger hunter).

Dean scoffed. "How am I supposed to know?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Does anything look familiar to you?"

"It's all field and road Sam…except for that." Dean trailed off as a rundown building came into view just up ahead. As they got closer to the building, he couldn't help but feel relieved and slightly annoyed at the building before him as he parked the Impala where the road ended. "Well that doesn't help since we're both familiar to it." He declared as he glanced up at the sign to the restored Roadhouse.

Sam smiled at the sign before he looked to his brother. "Wanna see if Ash is still in?" All he got was a shrug before both brothers got out of the Impala and headed inside.

It was just as they remembered when they last stepped foot inside the Roadhouse when they first visited Heaven. Technically, according to Ash, they have been to Heaven several times but their last trip was the only one that they remembered which was fine for them…for now. The Roadhouse was in pristine condition (or as pristine as it could get) as everything was in line and in place as if it were waiting for business.

They weren't expecting many people in the Roadhouse like last time but it seemed to be bustling this time around (many faces being covered for the time being). It immediately made sense when the brothers noticed the different sigils drawn on all the doors; not one door had the same sigil chalked on it. Sam and Dean smirked at one another with the same thought; Ash found a way to connect his Heaven with a bunch of others…question was with who exactly. Before they could bounce ideas off of one another, they instantly recognized Ash among the small group of Roadhouse _customers_.

"Finally! I was waiting for you two to show your faces. How long does it take for you to drive down a fucking road?" The computer whiz greeted them as he dropped whatever he was doing to give both Winchesters a firm handshake.

Sam laughed. "Good to see you again Ash."

"Same here Sam and let me just say that I'm really glad your brains weren't washed of your last trip up here." Ash declared with a smirk as he guided the brothers to the bar.

Dean grinned as he took his seat at the bar. "And who'd want to forget a place like this? It's still just as I remember."

"Well thank you kindly Dean."

The brothers instantly turned their direction to the door they remembered Pamela coming in from last time only to find the Roadhouse owner standing there instead of the resident psychic.

"Ellen?"

Ellen Harvelle smiled as she now stood beside Ash with a dish rag hanging over her shoulder. "It's good to see you boys again."

Dean didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something. "Ellen about what happ-"

Ellen put her hand up and she was pleased when Dean took the hint to stop talking. "Save it Dean. I get it. It's water under the bridge now."

Dean gaped at the older woman. _Water under the bridge? Just like that? _He couldn't help but wonder since it was kind of his fault that she and her daughter died…then again, it kind of wasn't either. "So we're good?"

"We are but you and my daughter…"

"We're good too Mom." Jo Harvelle piped in, catching her mother's words just as she walked through the door that led to the back room.

Dean smirked at the blonde, very pleased that this time she wasn't a spirit that was forced to kill him. "Jo."

Jo smiled as she greeted the brothers a little hesitantly; not because of how things went down before she died but because of what the Egyptian God had made her do to the brothers, to Dean especially, a few months ago.

Ash groaned as he leaned against the back counter behind the bar. He had stepped back when the Harvelle women arrived. "Oh c'mon! Let's get this bitch started already."

"Cool your jets Dr. Badass." Pamela stated with a laugh as she approached the Winchesters from behind. "Now give me a hug boys." She declared just before the brothers whirled around in their seats and gave the psychic a hug. "Are you here to stay this time?" She questioned as she pulled away and it was then that the boys noticed that Rufus and Bobby had joined the group as well, revealing themselves to be the last of the hooded customers inside the Roadhouse.

Rufus and Bobby's deaths were still fresh in the Winchesters' minds since it was just over a year since Rufus was killed because of Eve's khan worm while Bobby was killed only a few months ago because of the Leviathans.

_Wait a minute…_

"Yeah…" Sam stated hesitantly as the memory of Bobby's death flashed through his mind before the final battle with the Leviathans took over his mind; the battle that ultimately killed him and his brother.

Dean seemed to be having his thoughts along the same lines as Sam has as he had flashes of luring the Leviathans to a secluded area before they had executed their explosive plan. It was a plan they had little hope of getting out of alive but Death had assured them that it would kill the Leviathans.

Now the question was…was it successful?

The brothers looked at one another as the same question crossed their minds. Bobby noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Did it work?" The Winchesters questioned simultaneously which only brought secretive smiles onto the other hunters' faces.

Ash laughed. "Guys, you defeated the Leviathans…all is well in the world. And let me say that your plan was pure heroic genius!" He praised before he grabbed a beer and chugged it down like there was no tomorrow…he _really_ liked that there were no hangovers in Heaven.

Everyone around the bar nodded their heads in agreement as Jo and Ash passed out the alcohol.

"Alright then, to a job well done then?" Dean suggested as he raised his newly opened beer bottle into the air.

Everyone was about to follow the oldest Winchester's lead until Ellen stopped him. "Oh we can't start yet kid." She stated as she wiped the last glass dry.

Dean could feel his brow scrunching up due to his confusion. "What'd you mean?"

"Not everyone is here yet." The owner stated as she placed the glass with the others before she grabbed her own beer bottle.

"Then who are we-" Sam began to ask but he didn't get to finish as the Roadhouse's main entrance creaked open.

"You clearly can't have a party without your old man now can you Sammy?"

The eyes of the Winchester brothers widened as they looked to each other before turning to look at the owner of the voice but they were ultimately surprised when they saw not only a smiling John Winchester at the door but he had his arms around his wife, their mother Mary Winchester.

Before they knew what was happening, the brothers got up from their stools, their beers left forgotten on the bar's island as they made their way towards their parents.

Neither brother knew what to say to either of their parents…they never thought they would have a chance like this. They had so many questions yet so many rants to tell them. They wanted to tell them all the good, all the bad and all the ugly even that they've faced. They wanted to talk about everything and nothing because all they really wanted to do was _be_ in their presences. But where to start…that was the question.

Mary looked between both her boys before she made her move towards Dean, instantly bringing him into her arms for a hug she knew that he desperately needed. He hesitated for a brief second before he returned the gesture; taking in her scent as he rested his head on her shoulder and he couldn't help but smile into the crook of her neck because the woman in his arms was indeed _his mom_. It wasn't some creature messing with him (Eve instantly coming to mind), it wasn't some angel mind-fuck like the last time he was in Heaven and it wasn't her spirit like when they had to go back to their childhood home in Kansas but it was _her_ in the flesh. That fact alone was enough to make up the fact that he was dead…he had his mom back…he had his _family _back.

John smiled as he watched his wife handle their eldest son. He knew that Dean needed that no matter how old he was so John waited for his turn as he moved to hug Sam. He owed Sam a lot for the way he treated him over the years but John only hoped that he would have a second chance with his sons to make up for the crap he'd put them through, especially his youngest son. After all, they had forever together up in their connected Heavens.

None of the brothers brought up the heavy subjects as they switched out parents; they knew that they could bring that crap up later when they were in a more private setting. They could wait for now but they didn't even have a chance to say anything of the sort because of the impatient computer whiz behind the bar.

"Are you Winchesters done yet?"

Dean scoffed as he turned around to face the rebel. "Not even five minutes Ash…really?"

The rest of the group laughed while Ash shrugged as he waved a few beers in the air; signalling for the Winchesters to approach the bar and grab their drinks. They did just that but not before Mary whispered into her sons' ears that they will talk about everything later. The boys could only nod as their response before more drinks were passed around.

"Well excuse me for wanting to celebrate the fact that you boys took down the biggest baddies in existence." Ash retorted back with his own flare of enthusiasm. It's like he's been hopped up on some happy pills since he heard the news through the Angel _radio_.

"But we're dead." Dean deadpanned as he grabbed another beer. The idea of being dead still left a negative taste in his mouth.

Ash scoffed as he whipped up a batch of a few specialty drinks. "It's only just the beginning my friend, it's just the beginning." He declared with a grin since he's been in Heaven for the longest time out of their group he knew what he meant (aside from John and Mary of course). "White Russian?" He offered as he lined the specialty drinks that he was busy whipping up along the bar's inside, initiating for the rest of the hunters to take one if they wanted…many did.

Dean declined with a shake of his head before he chugged a few gulps of his beer down. He hadn't even swallowed down his beer completely yet when an idea popped into his head, causing a mischievous smirk to form on his face. "Speaking of White Russians, when do I get to jump into Johnny Cash's heaven?"

Everyone laughed at the comment yet they were all pleased that Dean seemed to be lightening up when it came to his afterlife. And he was. If this is what Heaven had in store for him, then Dean was all for it. As long as he was with his family and the people he found himself caring for over the years, then by all means Ash was right…this was only the beginning and Dean was really excited about that fact.

For the first time in a long time, he could see himself being truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deaths (thanks to "Supernatural Wiki"):<strong>

_Mary Winchester_ - November 2, 1983 (1x01 - "Pilot")

_John Winchester - _July 19, 2006 (2x01 - "In My Time Of Dying")_  
><em>

_Ash - _2007 (2x22 - "All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1")_  
><em>

_Pamela Barnes -_ December 21, 2008 (4x15 - "Death Takes A Holiday")

_Ellen & Jo Harvelle - _November 2009 (5x10 - "Abandon All Hope")

_Rufus Turner - _2011 (6x16 - "And Then There Were None")

_Bobby Singer - _2012

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: **So here it is…although I hate the idea of either Winchester dying, if this is how it has to end for them then this is my take on it. As long as they can jump between the Heavens (like Ash has found a way to), I think they could truly live out their lives as best they can in Heaven. With no hunting and fearing for their lives, they could have a lot of fun. Plus if Sam could find Jessica…or if Dean could manage to development more of a relationship with any of the females in Heaven then I think they'll be fine. *wink*

**A/N #3: **I just want to say thank you in advance for taking the time to read this and hopefully I'll see a review from you too with your thoughts. I'm really proud of this as this is the first story I wrote that's strictly in the SPN fandom (all my SPN related stories so far have been crossovers). **Thank you **in advance and I hope you check out the rest of my stories and the various oneshots in the original "A Moment In Time". **THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> October 27, 2011


End file.
